


温泉旅馆

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Itano Tomomi/Kasai Tomomi





	温泉旅馆

因为最近天气太冷了，恰巧休假，也因为某些特别的原因，河西策划了温泉旅行，邀请的人只有一个，就是板野。

河西大半个身子浸在温泉池里，把头搁在趴在池边的手臂上，眼神略带期待地望着浴池入口的地方。

板野略显拘谨地挪了进来，好在这个时间浴池没什么人，不然看到她脸红的就不止河西一个人了。

“又不是第一次看，你在害羞什么呀？”板野背对着河西，刚在池子里坐下来，就被河西从身后拦腰抱住，丰满柔软的触觉从背部传来，耳边传来的声音软软的，带着笑意，极尽魅惑。

“我我我是怕万一……万一…………总之在公共场合还是……还是要收敛一些……”板野僵硬地坐着，不敢回头，气都快顺不上来似的生硬地解释着。

“好啦，我又不会对你做什么，你倒是转过来啊！”河西松开双手，略带委屈的语气让板野的心揪了一下，默默地转了过来，偷偷地看了一眼河西的脸色，发现对方没有在看她，而是低着头看着水底的什么。

完了，真的让河西伤心了。板野慌了，怎么办？内心翻滚过无数解决方案，再一一否决，总觉得不能完美解决，内心懊恼着自己刚刚做的事说的话，丰富的内心活动之后，千言万语汇成了一句话——

“chiyu……我错了……”

河西抬眼瞥了一眼手足无措的板野，窃喜，这个人还真是够可爱。

“只说错了有什么用！你要补偿我！”嘟起嘴巴，假装在生气。

“你要什么都可以！”狂点头。

再也忍不住，河西挑起嘴角得意地笑着。

“今晚听我的。”

察觉到背后不寻常的意义，板野不由得把身子往水里藏了藏，不知是不是因为热气熏蒸，脸红的不像话。

两人享受完在大浴池里难得的独处的时光之后，擦干身体，吹干头发，穿着酒店提供的浴衣，河西一脸得意地哼着小曲走在前面，板野满脸通红地走在后面，两人一前一后回了房间。

板野把门关好，仔细地上锁后，刚一转身，就迎来了一个吻。柔软的唇和沐浴后的香气让板野躁动起来，一手抱住河西的腰，一手扶住河西的头，回吻着她。舌头在两人之间不停纠缠着、追逐着，时不时发出一些羞人的呻吟与水声。两人吻了很久，仍没有下一步动作，惹得河西略有些生气了，咬了一口对方的唇，随即更加疯狂地对板野的口腔进行劫掠，直接抓过揽在自己腰上的手，按在了自己的胸前。耳畔的声音和柔软的触感让友美更加沉迷，感到自己的领口被眼前的人抓住，迷醉的自己只能随着对方后退的动作一步步向前。

河西抓着板野退到房间内的矮桌旁，被阻住了去向，慢慢地坐了下来。被抓着衣领的板野也只能跟着弯下了腰，微弱的身高劣势已经不是问题。随后板野单膝跪上了矮桌，河西这才放开抓着对方的两只手，转而搭在板野的肩上，抱住对方的脖子，放开唇，喘息着，凑近了板野的耳边，气息惹得板野更加心烦意乱。

“用你最爱的方式，和我做。”

被对方软糯的语气和直白的话语激地脸红了一下，随即像是下定了什么决心，突然大胆起来。

“好……”放在胸口的手揉弄起来，用吻把河西慢慢放倒在桌上，从河西的浴衣领子伸进去直接揉捏起来，不时用指尖轻轻地围着尖端打圈，为了更好地动作，双手拉住河西的领子，略带急躁地向两边扯开，嘴唇一路向下，来到手掌没有照顾到的另一边顶端吮吸起来，想要在对方的丰满上留下痕迹，突然在雪白的肌肤上猛的一吮，引得身下的人一声惊呼，只是这惊呼也是带着软糯的水汽的，更惹人兴奋。

原本撑着身体的那只手向下探去，板野隔着内裤抚摸了几下之后就把那可怜的布料向下扯掉了。

河西完美地配合着对方的动作，所以下身被脱光的进程异常顺利，除了这种配合，更是直接将一只脚踏到桌面上，用大腿内侧磨蹭着板野的腰，邀请着对方进一步的动作。板野捞起蹭着自己的腿，对方已然泛滥成灾的私处一览无遗，抬头看着面色潮红眼神迷离的河西轻咬食指，一边的丰满裸露在外，被自己舔弄的亮晶晶的，也在不停地起伏着——河西在用每一寸肌肤盛情地邀请着自己享受这场盛宴，哪怕身上衣物并未褪尽，但这已经足够，欲望完全霸占了头脑，板野埋头从腿弯向下吻去。

对方的臀部控制不住地摆动起来，喉间逸出了让人更能加深征服欲的呻吟。

板野终于吻上了那一点，触碰的那一刹那，上方传来了一声满足的轻叹。吮吸，舔弄，时不时任自己的舌向穴口内探索，亮晶晶的液体顺着下巴滴到桌上，也分不清到底是谁的。河西双手抱住板野的头，狂乱又温柔地揉着她的发，嘴里不停地唤着对方的昵称——“chin酱……chin酱……”

“嗯？”舌头并没有功夫应答，只能这样回应对方。

“chin酱，进来……”

怕太过刺激，板野体贴地先把中指润湿，缓缓地推了进去，勾起手指去寻找那一片略带粗糙感的地带，外面，一只手按住对方的小腹，另一边不停地用舌去安抚小穴前方的凸起，身下的人剧烈摆动起来。

“chin酱……三……三根……”太久没见，过度的思念与占有欲作祟，河西只想将对方的全部都包容进自己的身体里。

“……好”看来害怕对方受不了而做的体贴之举并不能很好的讨好对方，不过这也是自己所期待的，看来在这事上的想法也很是默契。充分润滑后，三根并入。仅没入指尖，对方的动作就更加激烈起来，眉头皱了起来，观察到对方的反应，板野加紧舌尖对凸起一点的挑动，刚想再看看对方的反应来决定下一步动作的时候，一双手从上面伸过来，握住自己进也不是出也不行的那只手，直接推了进去，没到指根。

不是第一次见识这样的大胆，但这次的大胆动作还是让板野更加心神荡漾。既然已经不用自己再去操心是不是受不了的问题，那就尽情的来吧。

手指放肆地抽插起来，蜜液随着手的动作流了出来，发出“啪叽啪叽”的水声。内里一阵阵地律动，时不时地压缩着手指的活动空间。

眼前躺平的人儿已经不再安安分分地躺在桌上，身体不停地扭动，臀部前后摆动着，似乎想要承接对方的更多。

板野想，是快到了吧，加快了手上的动作，突然，河西挺起上身，伸手捧住板野的脸拉了过来，不由分说地吻了上来，下身仍是被不敢停歇的手进出着。

“嗯……嗯……唔……啊啊……”

放开了板野的唇，仰起头，忘情的呻吟，无一不代表着河西到达了那极致的一点。

好事过后的河西脱力地任由自己衣衫不整躺在桌上，板野上前轻吻了对方由于大口喘息而略略发凉的唇，微微一笑——“多谢款待。”拿过面巾纸温柔地帮河西清理着一塌糊涂的下身。

虽然板野是个非常体贴的好恋人，但对方穿戴整齐的样子惹得河西突然对这个眼前尽心照顾自己的人产生了极度不满。今晚自己是怎么了，总觉得容易火大，不如就做点什么泄泄火。

打定了主意的河西拽着板野的领子将她扯了过来，猝不及防的动作让板野一个趔趄扑在了河西怀里。

害怕压伤河西，板野用极快的反应伸手去撑桌子，想要撑起身体，最终撑是撑住了，但力道却卸在了随之而来的绵绵一吻中，改用左手手肘撑着桌面，右手温柔地轻抚着河西的头发与脸颊，轻轻地揉捏着对方的耳垂，想要向下行进的时候却犹豫了——眼前这幅躯体，实在是让人迷恋到无法自拔，若不是想到刚刚经历过激烈的一役，怕马上再来河西吃不消的话……

而此刻河西的内心思绪却正在汹涌的翻滚着，一个想法反复冲击着她的大脑——想要拥有板野的全部。

“唔！”河西突然提膝抵在板野私处，磨蹭起来。

“看来chin酱情况没比我好多少啊？”用手固定住板野的肩膀，让她贴着自己，以防她逃跑，“呐，既然这样，为什么每次chin酱都裹得这么严实？”

板野倔强地撑着身体，除了因为毫无防备而发出的第一声闷哼，只剩打在河西耳边愈发粗重的喘息和涨得通红的脸。

听到板野的喘息声，河西窃笑。抬头一口咬上了对方的耳朵，用舌头细细描摹着耳朵的轮廓，继而向下，轻吮着板野的脖子。板野不由夹紧河西的腿，让她动弹不得。

下面已成灾，但板野仍旧死撑不肯缴械。河西决定使出杀手锏。

河西突然推开板野，双手捂住了眼睛，委屈兮兮的呜咽道，“tomo就这么差劲吗，chin酱你都不肯把自己交给我……”

河西一呜咽，板野又慌了手脚，“不不不不是的，chiyu最可爱了，chiyu最棒了，那个，那个……”

“可爱有什么用！我也想帮你做啊！你就不肯……”

“肯，肯，我当然肯，chiyu你的要求我肯定都答应。”

“胡说！明明刚才就有让tomo不开心，现在又不肯把自己交给我！”

“那那那……我错了嘛……chiyu……别难过了……我听你的，你让我做什么我就做什么，我……我都听你的……”

突然起身吻上慌乱道歉的板野，这一秒变脸让板野深觉自己又上当了，但这当上的没有半点不情愿。

借着吻的主动权，将板野反身压在桌上，跪坐上桌，仍旧留了一条腿在板野两腿中间，埋头隔着浴衣去寻胸前一侧的凸起，一口含上，舔咬着，另一侧则用手指去拨弄挑逗着。

板野的呼吸又粗重起来，紧闭双眼咬着自己的手，另一只手紧紧扒住桌边，免得自己的声音不受控制，“呐，chin酱，叫出声来”，用能融化人心的温柔语调要求着，解开了板野的浴衣腰带，伸手抚上板野娇小的身躯，由胸前到腰侧，唇舌再度游走在了胸前，板野不受控制地挺身，却仍旧不肯松开牙关叫出声。

“啧，这样的chin酱不乖哦。”

河西吻上了板野的唇，知她肯定不会老老实实躺平享受，趁板野一时放松警惕，伸手把板野手拢到一起，压在头顶，腾出一只手解开自己的腰带，捆了上去。捆住了双手，见仍有富余的长度，就绕过桌面，固定在了矮桌的一个桌腿上。

河西将板野内裤褪下，而后起身，似在欣赏着自己的杰作一般，惹得板野羞耻感爆棚，想伸手遮住眼睛，奈何手被捆住拿不过来，只能用力让身体向手臂靠拢，企图遮住一些什么。

发觉了板野的企图，河西笑着抓着板野的小腿将她拖回来，确认让板野的两只脚都踩在地上之后，顺手把被压在身下的板野自己的腰带抽了出来，将板野的一条腿固定在另外一个桌腿上，“看你往哪跑～”用着透着粉色泡泡的语气，做着不容拒绝的事。

跪坐在地上，分开板野四肢中唯一自由的那条腿，看到泛滥的穴口，觉得可爱，轻吻了一下，惹得板野如触电般浑身一激灵。记忆中从未被恋人的唇触碰的地带，现在正在被对方细细舔舐着，温热的触感和不断增加的羞耻感让板野浑身燥热起来，扭动着腰身，向上弓起自由度有限的身体以抒发快感。

“啊啊！”虽然已经充分润滑，但河西那突然全部没入的中指还是让板野终于发出了抑制不住的叫声。

“chin酱的声音很好听哦～”抬起头笑着望着板野，板野头歪向一边看了一眼在下身的河西，看到对方嘴唇和下巴上都沾满了自己的东西，害羞地把脑袋转向另外一边。

“啊啦，不要害羞嘛，chin酱的第一次就交给tomo吧～”闻言，板野没有再回头看河西，把脸又向着自己的上臂贴近了几分。

随着缓缓地抽插，更多的液体包裹住了手指，顺利进出愈发不成问题，河西没有等待，将早已润湿的无名指加了进去，同样一入到底。

“嗯……唔……”这次变成了闷哼，这让河西不甚满意，随着手上的抽插与唇舌对充血的敏感点的疯狂攻击，空出来的一只手抓住了板野胸前紧实的乳房，用指尖对尖端进行刺激。然而板野仍旧没有好好叫出声。

“chin酱不肯叫出来给tomo听，那tomo要来咯～！”说着，加入食指，霸道地没到指根。

“啊……啊……啊……”随着手上的律动，板野终于叫出声来。撕裂感和快感交织而来，最终还是快感战胜了一切，痛感、羞耻感、理智，通通崩塌，心里只有一个想法，那就是把自己完全交给恋人，借着恋人的手让自己体验最极致的快感。

板野的身体不自觉的摆动起来，弯曲着身体去迎合对方的动作。伴随着最后一声夹杂着浓浓情欲的呻吟，板野的身体抖动起来——板野迎来了由河西带来的第一次高潮。

温柔地把手指抽出，然而敏感的身体还是跟着手指的抽离微微一弓。河西看到手指上沾到的血丝，内心带着满足，又觉得心疼。

轻轻吻过尚在痉挛的密处，细细舔着手指，一连串的动作让躺在桌上只顾喘息的板野又害羞起来，但其实心里并不讨厌对方的做法，确切说，是喜欢对方这么做。

河西俯身解开了板野手上的束缚。而板野双手重获自由的第一件事，就是拥住河西。

“……chiyu……”稍微平复了喘息，唤着恋人的昵称。

“嗯？”

“……”只是抱着不说话。

“不用勉强自己也可以哦～我都知道的～”

“不，没有勉强！”突然坚定的语气让河西不由笑出声来。虽然十多年的默契让两人可以互相理解对方的想法，但注重仪式感的板野总觉得需要说点什么。

“……”板野贴着自己耳朵的脸颊不寻常的高温告诉自己，板野的脸又红了。

“我的全部，都是只属于chiyu你一个人的！”终于说出了口，如释重负，收紧手臂抱紧了河西。

“嗯，我也是哦～”河西笑道，“我们终于完全属于对方了。”


End file.
